The Highschool Experience
by winchesterangel
Summary: This is a John/Lock and Destiel AU about Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester meeting up with John Watson and Sherlock Holmes in High School. What will happen when they collide and what will happen as time goes on? {Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sherlock or their characters}
1. Chapter 1

Dean burst through the open doorway to his new dorm. He would be sharing it with some other dude who went by the name Castiel apparantely. What a dumbass name. Dean would just call him Cas. That sounded better. Dean started to unpack not regarding whether or not Cas would want a certain side of the room or not. The young hunted stuffed his possessions in different drawers and on different shelves around him. He didn't bring much, just a couple of notebooks, a secret compartment to keep all his guns and hunter neccessaties, and a picture of his family when they were happy. He grasped the amulet around his neck. He missed Sam. But Sam had preffered to go to a boarding school. A boring boarding school! Can you believe that idiot sometimes. Dean sniffed holding back tears. He missed him.

A boy his age walked into the room. He had a soft, smooth voice, "Dean Winchester?" he asked. Dean nodded not turning to see who it was. "I'm Castiel Novak. I'm your roomate."

This sparked Dean's attention. He swerved around and trotted towards him. He stuck out his hand, "That's me." Castiel shook it. Dean eyed him. He had light brown hair and slight facial hair as if he had just started growing it. His eyes were vivid blue and he wore a tan jacket and blue tie. Too formal. Dean sniffed and threw his bag to the corner of the room, "You mind if I call you Cas?"

"No I guess not-"

"So Cas, where are you from?"

Cas gulped, "Well, my mom brings me around different places. She never really told me where I was born. We just keep moving."

"That sucks." Dean replied. He glanced at the nervous teenager who slowly started unpacking. Dean sighed leaning back his head. Why did he feel obliged to go help him, "Here I can help." Dean said hauling himself off the bed to go help him unpack. Cas started shaking his head, "No! It's okay I can do it myself."

Dean put a hand on Cas's shoulder, "I insist." he said. Cas face suddenly turned red as Dean burrowed through his bag. Dean's heart stuffed. There was a salt rifle and holy water stashed underneath a pile of clothes. Dean slowly stood back up. Cas gulped, "I-I can explain you see I-"

"You're a hunter?"

"Y-you know?"

Dean nearly laughed, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What!?"

Dean made his way over to his guns and knives. He took out a gun filled with silver bullets, "I didn't know high schools were so smart as to put two hunters together."  
Cas began to smile, "So-"

"Hell yah." Dean said with a grin, "Hey maybe High School won't be so boring. I didn't actually think I'd meet anyone I could tolerate."

Cas couldn't stop smiling out of relief, "Yah."

Dean grinned and plopped down on his bed facing Castiel, "So, why are you in the hunting business."  
"My father." Cas sighed. Dean raised an eyebrow, "Me too."

Cas nodded, "I've never seen my father nor do I question why I haven't, but my mom always told me her orders were from him so I obeyed."

Dean nodded, "I understand. I can't help but not obey my father...he's my dad." His phone buzzed. He picked it up. _I've already met a friend what about you -Sam_

Cas walked over and sat down next to Dean on the bed, "Who is it?" he asked. Dean typed back quickly, _Yah Yah Yah! Stop bothering me! -Dean._

"No one. Just my brother actually. He's wondering if I'm okay."

"Does he know," Cas said, "About hunting?"

Dean chuckled sarcastically, "Yah. But that's exactly the reason he isn't here. He doesn't want anything to do with it. He's such a wuss sometimes..."

"Well, do you blame him?" Cas said, his blue eyes searing into Dean's green eyes. Dean shook his head, "No...I don't."

There was a knock on the door. A short high school boy with blonde hair, and another tall one with a long black coat, and fluffy brown hair were standing in the doorway. "Is everyone gay around here?" the tall one muttered. His voice was deep...really deep. John stepped on the guys foot, "Shut up." he smiled back at Dean and Cas "Sorry you two. We have the wrong room."

"Again." the tall one added grumpily. John pushed past him, "for god sake Sherlock you need to learn your manners!" he argued down the hall.

"Fiesty pair aren't they?" Dean said. Cas nodded, "Did they think that we were gay?"

Dean turned to Cas. For some reason he couldn't look him in the eyes. He wasn't sure if it was Cas' stare or his bright blue eyes but he couldn't. He stood up, "Don't listen to high school students. They're full of crap."

Cas sniffed, "Yah I guess. Hey, if you don't mind my asking, why are you in high school if you should be a hunter?"

"My mom used to think it was a good idea to get an education. My dad loved her." Dean answered. Cas frowned, "Your mother...she's...gone?"

"Yah."

"I'm so sorry."

"Mhmm."

Cas looked down a bit guilty that he had pried into his business. Dean noticed. He walked over and slapped him on the back, "Hey cheer up! We get to hang out before classes start tomorrow, how about we go check out campus and see the ladies who are here at school."

He winked. Cas laughed, "Yah okay sure."

Dean lead his friend out into the hall. Kids strolled by holding bags, and talking to friends. The campus' center stood about 15 feet away from them. Their dorm was pretty close to it. The center was a big open field with different passageways leading to different classrooms all around it. There were vending machines and benches to sit on. There was a group of girls next to one of them. Seven to be exact. One stuck out from the rest. She had long light blonde hair. Two also stuck out because of their dark ginger hair. "I could hit that." Dean said elbowing Cas. Cas rubbed his arm with a nervous chuckle. He obviously seemed nervous around girls.

Dean was about to walk over to them when he noticed two other boys heading towards him and Cas. It was those too from earlier in the dorm! What the hell did they want now?


	2. Chapter 2

John set his bags up on a shelf finishing his packing. He glanced over at the other side of the room where his roomate, Sherlock sat. His legs were perched on the end of the bed and his lean, tall figure took up the whole thing. He held onto a burning cigarette with two fingers, and his hair covered his feet. Boxes surrounded his bed, not unpacked at all. John sighed, "Sherlock you need to unpack!"

Sherlock curled his lip, "What for?"

"The dean will punish you if you don't." John said. Sherlock rolled his eyes and crushed the cigarette with his two fingers and flung it in the trash bin. Suddenly two young boys walked into the room. One was the stereotypical nerd, ginger hair, glasses, freckles, and braces. The other had beens in places neither Sherlock nor John would even wish to describe. He was chewing gum and didn't bother to enunciate his words, "You two are in our space."

John shook his head, "I think you're mistaken. Room 6 is our room."

"Sure," the boy said popping a gum bubble, "But you're in room 9."

John glared at Sherlock, "I thought you said it was room 6!"

Sherlock shrugged, "I glanced at the number once, I didn't feel like doing it again. I was probably to high to notice."

"Jesus, Sherlock..." John whispered. The boy took a step closer, with the nerd boy close behind hugging his binder close to his chest. "Listen shorty, you have 10 minutes to get all your stuff out of here and scram."

John laughed unbelievingly, "It's going to take more than 10 min-"

The boy grabbed John's shirt and lifted him off the floor so he could reach eye level, "Do you understand?" Sherlock immediately stood up and pushed the boy off of John angrily, "15 minutes and we'll be out of your hair," he said darkly. The boy huffed, "Fine. But if you're not I'll cut the both of ya."  
The two left the room. Sherlock started packing John's things into different asorted boxes. "Sherlock thanks for uh...standing up for-"

"Shut up and start packing," the detective mumbled. John sighed and helped his friend pack his own things.

It actually only took 10 to 12 minutes at most. Sherlock carried his boxes, and John carried his boxes. They walked down the hall together. John passed a room that was slightly open. The number on the door was a bit worn down and was hard to read. He squinted. It had to be a 6. He opened the door. Sherlock walked up behind him, "This is room 7 dumbass."

It was too late. John had already knocked lightly on the door. There were two boys sitting close to each other on a bed. The glanced up at the sudden noise almost looking guilty and or embarrassed. "Is everyone gay around here?" Sherlock said loudly. The one with amulet around his neck narrowed his eyes. John growled and stomped on his friends foot, 'Shut up!" he mumbled. He put on a sympathetic face and turned to the two boys, "Sorry you two. We have the wrong room."

"Again," Sherlock added. John rolled his eyes and pushed past him irritably. "For god sake Sherlock you need to learn your manners!" he argued with him down the hall. Sherlock caught up and put on a fake benignant face, "I'm so sorry John, please forgive me."

It made John laugh whenever Sherlock would pull a weird puppy face, "Fine." he said with a chuckle. Sherlock hid his smile knowing he had made John laugh. John glanced upwards. Room 6 as clear as day. Sherlock blinked, "Wow, right in front of the gay couple."

"I'm sure they're not gay. But if they are, that isn't a problem," John smiled. He opened the door. It looked just the same as Room 9. "The trouble identical rooms can get you in, in high school," John sighed. Sherlocl slid his boxes across the floor and plopped down on his bed. Again, his whole body fit the bed like it was meant for him. John was too short for his feet to reach the end of his own bed. He sighed...again. Instead of unpacking again he slid his boxes across the room. Sherlock furrowed his brow, "Change of heart?"

"Not enough energy." John answered doing the same as Sherlock and falling down on his bed. Sherlock smirked and sat up hastily on his bed, "Not enough energy, even for playing detective?"

John smiled turning his head towards his friend, "I always have enough energy for that." He followed his friend outside their dorm room. "Show me your master deduction skills." John whispered to his friend as students walked by them. Sherlock grinned and looked for a participant. He picked out a blonde boy about 5 foot 8. He wore a blue sweater and caki pants. Sherlock started his deduction, "Regularily homeschooled but not in high school. His mother had a change of mind. You can tell by the note hanging out of his pocket. Its torn but attempted to be reinstated. Which means he has denied feelings about home school. I can see the word home and school on there and it's only a limited deduction. Now, his hair. His blonde hair is bleached you can tell by the black roots by his neck, he only bleached his hair to appease his mother. You can tell this by his ear. It's cut obviously meaning he got his hair cut but his mother who is unhandy in the art of barbor and accidently cut his ear. It is only logical that she would have gotten him to bleach his hair for him. I can deduce now, that she basically does everything for him or with him.

John laughed, "Brilliant."

Sherlock smirked, "Meretricious."

John chuckled and glanced down the hall towards the campus' center. He squinted his eyes. The two boys they had encountered only minutes ago were there. There were talking. "Hey Sherlock let's go say hi."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?" he noticed them too, "Oh." he said in a irritable voice. John sighed, "Come on we need to make friends."

"I'm your friend," Sherlock said slightly hurt. John laughed, "My best friend, but I think we should have other friends just to get to know the school and be normal."

Sherlock groaned, "Whatever."

John lead his friend towards them. The tall one glanced their way and looked annoyed. John sighed. It was going to be hard making friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell do you want?" Dean asked with an oddly calm face. Cas stood behind him looking nervously back and forth at Sherlock and John. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "And I thought gays weren't supposed to be tough."

Dean tightened his hand into a fist. John put a hand on Sherlock's chest pushing him back, "Rude!" He turned back to the two, "I'm sorry about him. He never learned his manners, I'm John he's Sherlock. We wanted to apologize for being so rude earlier in your dorm, want to start over?"

Dean looked surprised, "Uh, yah sure." He took John's hand which was thrust out in front of him. Cas faked a smile towards Sherlock who blinked in response. John's tense shoulders relaxed. He followed Dean's previous gaze, "What are you looking at?"

"Chicks," Dean immediately smirked. He then turned to Sherlock and added coldly, "Not gay."

Sherlock shrugged, "I knew that already." John rolled his eyes, "They're cute."

Dean blinked, "Hey, how about we all meet at the school open house party?"

John smiled, "That sounds like a great idea."

Cas and Sherlock both turned ghostly pale. They didn't really have it easy, trying to communicate with people. They especially despised glanced at each other if only for a second and could tell what the other was thinking. Cas poked Dean, "Do we have to?"

Dean raised an eyebrow annoyed, "What's wrong ,are you scared?"

"No!" Cas protested. "I just-"

"Cas and I despise them if you haven't noticed." Sherlock added, "It's full of a bunch of insolent people and and bunch of worthless activities. They are irrelevant."

John gave Dean an exhasperated look, "Then what do you want to do?"

Sherlock pretended as if he was thinking hard, "Oh I don't know. Stay inside our dorms? Get drunk or high like any normal boy our age. How about that?"

Dean laughed, "You for real?"

"No!" John exclaimed, "We're not getting high."

"We can all just hang out." Castiel suggested. Sherlock shrugged, "Whatever." John nodded, "Fine then. Later tonight at 7?"

"Seven" Dean agreed. John and Sherlock walked away back to their dorm squabbling about drugs or something... Dean smirked at Cas, "I need to get some inventory."

Cas blinked confused, "Inventory?"

Dean sighed, "I'm going shopping. Care to join me?"

Cas glanced around to make sure no one was listening, "I don't think we're supposed to leave campus alone," he whispered loudly. Dean rolled his eyes, "You coming or not?"

Cas grumbled something about breaking laws and followed Dean to the school gates. It was still open while new students piled in through. They didn't notice the two hunters being stealthy and sneaking out. "See? It was as if we were invisible."

Cas nodded, "They close these gates at 6:30 so we should hurry, it's already 5:00."

"Don't worry. The store is just a block up the road." Dean said.

When the two reached the store and entered it smelled horrible...no...it smelled like drugs. Lung suffocating smoke. Men were in line at the cash register holding bear bottles. Dean and Cas made their way to the back of the store. Cas froze when he saw Dean enter the alchohol section, "Dean what exactly are we here to buy?" he whispered. Dean looked up with a grin and picked up a 8 pack of beer. "Inventory."

Cas' face turned red with slight anger, "What the hell, Dean?"  
Dean laughed and got in line with a fuming hunter behind him. "Dean we could get arrested! You barely look in your 20s!"

Dean winked as he walked up to the register, "I'd like to buy this please."

The cashier looked up and raised an eyebrow, "ID please."

Dean calmly shoved his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a white card with his face on it. The man raised a second eyebrow, "Well then, 15 dollars _sir_."

Dean set a 20 dollar bill on the counter with a triumphant look slick across his face. Castiel stood behind him as pale as a ghost. Dean took his change and grabbed his beer. He grabbed Cas' arm with his free hand and led him outside, "You still in shock?" he asked. Cas ripped his arm away from Dean's grip, his face now blushing red, "I'm fine. That was not righteous of you Dean."

Dean chuckled, "_Righteous_. Wow, I need to teach you a few things." Dean slid the beer in his empty backpack. Cas smiled, "So that's why you brought your backpack."

"Stealth, my friend, stealth."

The two made their way back to the school. It was just nearing 6:00 as they entered the gates. The teachers didn't even give them suspicious looks. They made their way back to their dorm and Cas jumped up with joy once they made it inside, "We made it! We actually didn't get caught."

Dean laughed patting him on the back, "That we did."

"So are we going to drink it or something?" Cas asked still pumped with energy. Dean gave him a look, "You've never had a drink have you."

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Notta."

"Wow. Well, we're actually going to bring this to the get together. I want to make amends with that Sherlock dude. He actually seemed cool with you." Dean said.

Cas shrugged, "John seemed cool with you. He barely glanced at me."

Dean nodded and set his backpack down, "It'll be an interesting night."

"You can say that again."

There was suddenly a silence in the room. That really strange silence that just makes you look at the only other person in the room. Dean glanced at Cas and their eyes locked. Once he realized this he pulled away from their blue gaze. "So Cas, have you ever done drugs?"

Anything to change the subject. Right?

Cas shook his head like he didn't realize anything had just happened, "No. But I'm pretty sure my dad invented most of them. He's crazy."

Dean thought for a moment, "Where'd you say you were from again."

Cas gulped and his face turned pale again, "It doesn't matter."

"Yah, but where."

"Up and about."

"Oh."

It was too weird to keep pushing. Perhaps he grew up in a place that he felt ashamed of. He wouldn't ask anymore. He glanced down at his watch. Time suddenly seemed to pass. The two fixed up their dorm. They kept putting things in different places and they talked. They talked a lot. They got each other in a certain twisted way.

Time really does fly when you're having fun. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed when Dean had lasted checked his watch. He glanced down, It was 6:58

"Time to go." he said. Cas nodded grabbing the backpack, "I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

"Seven." Dean agreed. John gave Sherlock a nod and they started walking away, "We're not getting high do you understand?"

"Whatever," Sherlock answered sliding his hands into his coat pockets. John sighed, "Seriously, who raised you..."

"My parents like any other normal child?" Sherlock said. John groaned, "That's not what I meant. They're nice people so how do you end up a drug addict and a man who has no manners whatsoever?" John wasn't angry as he was concerned. Sherlock frowned, "My brothers were usually the cause of that."

John opened the door to the dorm and slid off his jacket throwing it in the corner of the room, "Brothers, plural?"

Sherlock nodded, "Yes I have two." he plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes like he did when he went into deep thought. John stood on his side of the room, "You have got to be kidding me," he muttered. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Because Sherrinford is dead." Sherlock whispered. John gulped immediately feeling deep regret, "Sherlock I'm...I-"

Sherlock groaned, "Spare me your meretricious apologies, they become quite bothersome."

John sighed, "Do you mind telling me what happened or..."

"I'm not that emotional," Sherlock said pulling himself upwards and opening his eyes, "Sherrinford was a drug addict as well as Mycroft and myself and he pulled a gun on one of our friends in middle school and we were forced to use self defense. He was high...or something."

Sherlock grabbed a cigarette from under his pillow and lit it with a cigarette lighter that hide been hidden away deep in his coat pocket. John looked down, "I really do mean it when I say I'm sorry for you Sherlock."

Sherlock chuckled not looking up, "Sorry for what? It wasn't you fault. I despise the phrase _I'm sorry for you._"

John gave up and plopped down on his bed. Sherlock finally glanced up above him and at the clock, "It's about 5:10. We have a long way to go. How about we set up a few things."

John blinked, "Wait are they coming over here or are we going over there?"

"By the look at them, I'm guessing they're coming over here."

"You're a very amazing detective Mr. Holmes." John winked. Sherlock smirked, "Thank you Mr. Watson."

The two eventually got up and set up their things so the dorm didn't look so dull concerning the recent episode they had with two recent dormmates who messed up their previous room. They thought it looked okay for a room cleaned up by two young teenage boys.

John set up a disco ball in his corner of the room. Sherlock was chewing on some strawberry taffy he had found in his bag, when he saw the ball he nearly fell over, "John, what the hell is that?" John glanced at him, "Do you like it?"

Sherlock glared at him intensely, "Are you kidding me?" John frowned, "What?"

"Why?!" the detective exclaimed. John laughed, "Watch. It's only fun when the lights are off."

John flipped the switch. Rainbow light swirled around everywhere. Sherlock moaned, "Please shut it off!"

Before John could reply, the disco suddenly broke down leaving the room pitch black. Sherlock laughed, "Thank the science of deduction!"

John huffed, "I can't even see where the light switch is now." He felt around for it, but he suddenly felt Sherlock's face. His face turned hot with embarrassment, "Sorry."

"Whatever," Sherlock said, "I'll help you find the damn switch."

"No wai-" John said, and before his could move out of the way Sherlock toppled ontop of him. "Shit." Sherlock mumbled crawling up off of him. They ended up falling over again. "Just find the damn light." Sherlock said, "I'll stay here until you do."

John grunted an agreement and stood up. He walked towards where he thought the door was. He felt around for the switch and finally flipped it. Sherlock was laying on the floor looking like an idiot. John couldn't help but laugh. Sherlock gave him an icy stare, "Shut up. Now, let's get a few more things set up."

Once the boys were done. It seemed as if the room looked like an 'overdone' party house.

John glanced down at his watch, "Wow, I can't believe that took up until 6:57"

Sherlock smiled, "They'll be here in a few minutes, are you sure you don't want to do drugs?"

John glared at him, "I swear Sherlock, if you even think about it."

Sherlock smirked and watched the door for their expected guests.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is that Marijuana?" John asked with a sudden angry expression cast across his face. Sherlock was holding a hand over the weed he was lighting up, "What? Sue me."

"Jesus..." John put a hand to his face. Dean and Castiel were playing a game of cards on the floor. They barely noticed John and Sherlock fighting. Sherlock was sprawled out across his bed every so often pulling out the lit up drug from his mouth and blowing out the strange smelling white smoke from his mouth. John would then mumble on about how 'it was bad for you.'

"Thanks for bringing the beer," Sherlock said to Dean. "No prob," The hunter replied. John was pacing around the dim lighted room, "You know if we get caught with it, it'll be the end of our education."  
"Relax," Castiel said calmly, "Dean has informed me that many human teenagers do the same thing."

John gave him a look, "You sound as if you're a different species."

Before Castiel could reply Dean interrupted, "Wait so are you guys from England or something?" John glared at him, "You're just getting that now?"

Sherlock chuckled, "Well John, you don't always have the britishest of accents."

John took a step back from the card game, "Did you just say _britishest_?" Sherlock chuckled again. John grabbed the weed that Sherlock was holding, "Enough is enough."

Dean stood up and grabbed it from John's hand, "Hey Cas you want to try some?" Cas was guliable enough to agree and smoked it. He began coughing uncontrollably. "That's the stuff, am I right?" Dean asked.

John snatched it back from Dean, "Damn it?! Don't you see he's never had it." John got Cas to sit up straight, "Just breath deeply, it's ok..."

Dean gave him a look, "Are you here for medical school or something?"

John nodded standing up again, "I am in fact." Sherlock got off his bed, "He is actually quite a bloody good doctor, I have to admit."

John smirked, "You bet I am."

Dean smiled setting down his cards, "Come on John, don't you want a beer?"

"I'm not disobeying the school laws, and the laws of our country."

"Just be a teenager and live in the moment," Dean pleaded holding up a beer can practically shoving it in his face. John rolled his eyes and took it. Both Sherlock and Castiel smiled synchronically. John drank a sip of it, and then started coughing like Castiel had earlier. Dean laughed, "You're halarious."

Sherlock was eyeing Castiel now, "You're really pissing me off." Castiel looked up at him surprised, "I'm what?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, and John seemed to be amused, as if he knew why. Sherlock sat down next to John, Dean and Cas and grabbed the blue eyes hunters face with one hand and started to inspect it, "I can barely deduce anything about you."

Dean raised a second eyebrow, "You what?"

John laughed, "He's a detective, he's really good, yet I guess sometimes he can be broken."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Where the hell are you from?"

Cas' face turned paler than it had already been, 'Up and about."

"That's what you told me," Dean said. Sherlock asked again, "Where are you from."

"Take your hand off my face please," Cas said calmly. John put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder, "Sherlock..."

Sherlock let go, "Whatever." He started laughing, "Wait, have you guys ever done coca-"

John put a hand over Sherlock's mouth and dragged him back towards his bed. Sherlock was laughing harder than before. John put him on his bed, "You're high. Get some rest."

John found himself back over sitting with Dean and Cas. Cas watched Sherlock as he fell asleep, "Is he always like that?" he whispered. John looked up, "With the drugs? Yah..."

"Do you think he needs help?" Dean asked. John shrugged, "Maybe in the future. But however hard I try to stop him from destroying his life, he always finds a way to..."

Dean shrugged, "Let's not talk about that. Gold Fish, Castiel." he slammed a card down on the floor. Cas sighed and set down the cards, "I'd rather not play a card game if that's alright.

"What do you want to do?" John asked. Cas picked up a beer, "Be a normal teenager."

Dean grinned and picked another one up as well, "Let's do it." The clanked their cups together and turned to John at the same time, "Aren't you going to drink?" Dean asked. John nodded, "Might as well." He raised his beer, "Thanks for coming to this godforsaken party. I'd rather be here with you guys than at the school's shithole party."

Cas laughed, "Yah us too."

The Next Day -

Sherlock woke up first. The room smelled like faded drugs...horrible. He coughed and sat up. Dean and Castiel had passed out on the floor right next to each other. There noses were nearly touching. Sherlock chuckled silently, "I still think they're gay," Sherlock whispered to himself." He changed his purple button up shirt to a white button up shirt and slid on his black trench coat. He then realized John was missing from the room. "John?" he said. This woke Castiel up instantly, "Sherlock?" he asked rubbing his eyes. His stubble was much clearer now that another day had passed. Sherlock kneeled down, "Did you see where John went?" he asked softly. Castiel shook his head, "I don't know, but by all he alchohol he had last night I would be surprised is he was having a massive hang over, I'd check in the bathroom, he's probably throwing up or something."

Sherlock nodded, "Thank you." Castiel stood up suddenly, "Want me to go with you?" Sherlock paused at the dorm door for a moment. For some reason he didn't despise Castiel, "Ugh...why not." Castiel grabbed his own tan trenchcoat like jacket thing and followed the detective out the door.

The two made their way down the hall and before they could even say a word to each other Dean came running down the hall after them, "Hey you two wait up! Where the hell do you think you're going? Why'd you all leave me like that?"

"Shut up," Sherlock said. Dean gave him a look still panting for breath, "Excuse me?" Sherlock barley glanced at him still making his way down the hall, "I said shut up."

"I know," Dean moaned, "I heard you, why?!"

"Because the way you formulate questions so instantaneously is very irritating." he replied without a single note of sympathy. Dean stopped walking causing Castiel to pause in his footsteps. Sherlock kept going signaling he wasn't going to apologize. Castiel called out to him, "Sherlock... I'm ugh... I'm just going to stay here and stay with uh-"

"Fine." Sherlock answered. Castiel walked over and stood next to Dean. They watched as Sherlock disappeared through the men's bathroom door. Then one of those moments again. Dean gave Cas a look and their eyes locked for a few seconds which felt like an eternity. Cas just started talking as if it hadn't happening, "So Dean, are you ready for a day of classes?"

It took Dean a while to shake himself from the trance, "Oh uh yah."

"Let's go back to the dorm and get ready." Cas said with a grin...such a cute grin. Dean nodded eyeing Cas up and down, "Yah let's." He watched the hunted walk back to their own dorm still eyeing him from behind. A few odd thoughts popped into his mind...no he thought to himself and tried to make them disappear. And maybe the did for a short while.

But not for long.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. This story is a bit complicated to create sometimes, plus I'm testing in my school right now. So please enjoy this! This is a few months after the party and they've gotten to know each other a little better ;)**

Many months later...

It felt like only yesterday Dean had been packing his bags for high school. Now he was doing the same thing, tucking his jeans into a cheap, ruddy, brown suitcase for spring vacation. John Watson had offered up his families summer house, so he, John, Cas, and Sherlock could spend their time there. It would be just them, and no adults for all of spring vacation. It would either be two weeks in heaven or hell.

He slammed his suitcase shut and picked it up. He glanced over his dorm room one last time before switching off the lights and slowly make his way down the hall. Many students had already left so he felt like a ghost passing through campus. He felt his doubt slip away when he saw his friends all waiting in his car, arguing and laughing with each other. Castiel sat in the front seat. Dean gulped.

Somewhere along the line of his school days, he had accepted the fact he had a crush on him. Dean knew this was going to be a long road trip.

He proceeded to pack his suit case in the trunk of his car. He looked over it one more time making sure Sherlock, John, and Cas's bags were there and then closed it. He hopped in the driver's seat and turned his head, "Is everyone settled?"

"If you could call it that." John said grumpily. Sherlock was spread out along the whole backseat, causing him to overlap the poor doctor, "What?" Sherlock asked with an eyeroll, "My legs are really long, I need to stretch them out."

"You're making me really uncomfortable!" John barked.

"Knowing you two, I'm guessing that means yes." Dean said with a sarcastic smile. He turned back to the wheel and started the car. Castiel put a hand on the hunter's shoulder, "Are you alright Dean? You seem a bit incognizant."

Dean blinked. Sometimes Cas would use big words that he'd barely understand. Then he remembered what the word meant, "Oh uh yeah. I um..." He felt heat rise to his cheeks. He was blushing. _Just drive! _He thought to himself. He pulled the car our of the parking lot, "Yeah." he finally whispered.

Cas nodded as if he hadn't noticed anything.

Dean swerved the car left. The sun was setting in the horizon and Sherlock and John were still bickering in the backseat. "Ow!" John exclaimed. "You wouldn't be in pain if you had moved your legs!" Sherlock retorted.

Dean didn't even want to know what was going on in the back so he zoned them out. He turned to Cas, "So, you've ever been on a good vacation?"

The blue eyed man man shook his head, "No. I never get out much."

"Trust me. It's a whole new experience," Dean started, "It's great. The smell of new land, the adventure of being in a whole new place, and the food is usually foreign so that'll be fun. Not to mention we're going to a cabin in next to a lake in the middle of nowhere. All sorts of hectic things could happen," Dean grinned. This made Cas laugh, "Yeah maybe. I'm just a sucker for familiar places."

Dean sighed leaning back in the leather seat, "I don't miss my old home at all, that's for sure."

Cas tilted his head, "Why not."

"Reasons."

"Reasons you want to share?"

"Not really." Dean said with a dominant huff. But inside he didn't feel so dominant. He suddenly felt a cool hand on his. Cas was smilling softly at him, "I understand."

"What the hell, John!" Sherlock cried out. "Sherlock I swear to god give it back!" John snapped desperately.

Their argument startled Dean and Cas so much that Cas ripped his hand away from Dean suddenly, leaving him a little disappointed. "Will you shut up back there?" Dean yelled. All the commotion seemed to stop. "Sorry." John said embarrassed. As if he hadn't thought they could hear them. Sherlock even seemed a little distraught, "Oh uh.."  
Cas smiled back at them, "It's okay, just calm down."

John nodded, "Yah, hehe." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. Dean turned right, "Ok John, is this it?"

He had now already been miles off the road and was rolling the car into the woods on a very thin dirt path.

"Yes." John said as they approached a tall cabin. It was dark brown and looked well kept besides the fact it had the appearance of a stereotypical horror movie house, where the main character would get stabbed to death by a crazy psychopath who lived in the woods.

Before Dean could get out of the car, John reached out a hand and grabbed him by the side of his jacket, "What?" he mumbled.

"Is it okay, if I show Sherlock something by the lake? It's something a little personal so you can head in with Cas. Bedrooms are upstairs. There is only one, but it has four beds. Two queen sized, and two singles."

Dean nodded, "Sure. I'll take your stuff in too."

"Thanks." Sherlock and John got out of the car and they headed down to the lake.

Dean smirked at Cas, "Guess it's just you and me for the time being." He got out of the car. Cas slipped on his trench coat which he had taken off half way through the drive and crossed his arms. "It's a bit cold out."

Dean wanted to comfort him but he decided against it. It might get to awkward. He handed a few suitcases to Cas and then grabbed his own. The two made their way inside the cabin. It was dark besides the moonlight shining through the windows.

Dean found the light switch and the lights flickered a few times before completely turning on. Unlike most horror movies, the cabin didn't have any cobwebs, or dead bodies hanging around. There were pictures hanging on the walls and the table in the kitchen was made of marble. They even had a nice fridge. He looked around and realized he was alone. He made his way up the stairs and found the pale, blue eyed man throwing his suitcase on a single bed. Dean put his on a queen sized one. _Says something about our personalities doesn't it _Dean thought.

"These floors are really loud." Cas muttered throwing Sherlock and John's bags to the corner of the room. He made his way over to Dean and leaned his head against the bed post, his face inches from the hunter's. Cas was right, the floor was loud. Dean could hear every creak it made as Cas had slowly walked towards him. He gulped and looked down. "Yah I guess. Do you know what time it is?"

He tried to avoid Cas' smoldering glare, but he kept looking up and the blue gaze just sort of locked with his. "1:30am."

Dean nodded, "Oh. You heading to bed?"

Cas shook his head, "Nah. There's still a lot of things you can do at 1:30."

Dean smirked. He was now sure this was implied sexual tension, "Really? Do you mind showing me a few of them?"


End file.
